In general, to treat garbage, so far the treating apparatuses have been used which crush garbage with a rotary blade called disposer and throw it away in sewage.
The disposer has a simple structure, while it discharges a large amount of solids into drainage, and therefore it is likely to cause stopping-up of sewage, and some countries prohibit the use of such an apparatus from the point of environmental pollution. Also, in hospitals, research institutes and the like, ordinary treatment of garbage is prohibited for sanitary reasons.
On the other hand, the combustion type treating apparatus is sanitary because it completely decomposes organic matters. In this method, fuel is burned by burners and garbage is treated by incinerating it by combustion heat of the fuel, and therefore this method has features of remarkably reducing the residual amount of treatment and causing disease germs and the like to perfectly perish, while it has major defects such that the structure is complicated, the apparatus becomes large-sized, smoke and bad smell are likely to be produced, and environmental pollution is caused. On the other hand, the method using electricity can employ an apparatus which is small-sized, easy to handle and excellent in controllability. However, the heater-heating system using resistance wires, although it is a system using electricity, is low in the incinerating temperature, and cannot carry out a satisfactory incineration. Accordingly, this system is difficult to burn garbage completely to ashes even if it can sterilize, and therefore it is not suitable for practical use. On the other hand, the method using microwave can incinerate garbage at high temperatures, and therefore it has a feature that the garbage treatment can be carried out perfectly. However, in the microwave incinerating system, the temperature of the generated flame becomes extraordinarily high, and an abnormal combustion or a damage of the apparatus is likely to be caused, and therefore it is difficult to be used also for a combustion apparatus. For this reason, the apparatuses using microwave have not propagated generally.